


Quando il gioco si fa duro

by AnninaR



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: HanaRu - Freeform, Hot Sex, M/M, Missing Persons, Missing Scene, Missing in Action, One Shot, PWP without Porn, RuHana - Freeform, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Buona sera^^Oggi potevo non ricordarmi del passato RuHana day :)So che avrei dovuto postarla ieri ma neanche farlo apposta è uscito il mio romanzo, quindi ho avuto la testa altrove. Però ora eccomi qui per regalarvi una storia? Storia? Ma quale storia questa è una onshot PwP :DCome sempre la fanfiction non è editata o betata può contenere erroriAlla prossima con il continuo della serie :)
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 2





	Quando il gioco si fa duro

Il canestro traballa cercando di sorreggere il nostro peso. Io e Rukawa, per a milionesima volta, non siamo riusciti a fare gioco di squadra. Cioè, è vero che la colpa è soprattutto mia però lui sa essere talmente acido che proprio me le tira certe cose. Sia mai detto che il Tensai si tira indietro con questa stupida volpe, avevo tutto il diritto di reagire alle sue infide provocazioni.

La partita matricole contro primo e secondo anno andava bene, soprattutto per me che ero la stella fulgida del gioco, almeno finché il coach non mi ha messo alle calcagna Mitsui. Da quel momento ho fatto solo figuracce e quel volpino se ne è approfittato per farsi bello alla faccia mia. Così è iniziata la nostra classica rivalità, nell’ultimo tiro nessuno dei due ha voluto mollare la palla e siamo finiti appesi al canestro. Volendo essere precisi lo siamo ancora, perché ovviamente volete mettere il brivido di menarci appesi all’anello?

La squadra ha provato a farci scendere, senza risultato, prendendo quasi subito la strada degli spogliatoi e poi quella di casa lasciandoci da soli. Non devo aggiungere che siamo in fase di stallo, ovvero nessuno dei due molla. Lui cerca di colpirmi e io gli tengo fermo il pugno mentre le mie gambe sono saldamente strette ai suoi fianchi.

«Do’hao allora ti decidi a mollarmi?»

Freddo come sempre, ma non ho intenzione di lasciarlo e per vari motivi. Forse a lui non piace però io sto in paradiso in questo momento. Credete che sia impazzito di colpo ma non è così, basta che vi spieghi una cosa: io adoro la mia Kitsune. Avete capito benissimo: mia Kitsune. Sono proprio partito, sano di mente non lo sono mai stato però lui ha contributo a peggiorare la mia precaria situazione. Considerato che facciamo sempre a pugni volete che lo lasci andare ora che siamo terribilmente vicini? Quando mi ricapita di tenergli le gambe intorno alla vita e di sentirlo agitarsi contro in questo modo? Meglio non pensarci, altrimenti non so come nascondere certe reazioni del mio corpo. Perché il mio corpo alla sua vicinanza reagisce e gli ormoni schizzano alle stelle, sono stanco di provare piacere da solo voglio esplodere con Kaede.

Quando sono stupido, non faccio altro che pensare alle sue mani su di me e a quelle labbra così piccole e piene intente a baciarmi in ogni dove. Kimi, è così maledettamente bello e sensuale. Come fa ad essere perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista, insomma non hai difetti... a parte il carattere orribile. Ma a chi voglio prendere in giro mi piace pure quello. Sono completamente, irrimediabilmente, innamorato della volpe.

Devo essermi distratto perché all’improvviso lo non sento più agitarsi. Mi arrischio a guardarlo e c’è una luce strana nei suoi occhi. Perso nei pensieri, tutt’altro che casti, il mio amichetto ai piani bassi si è risvegliato... o cavolo! Non è che si è accorto di qualcosa? Be' vero che è sempre mezzo addormentato ma credo che questa cosa non gli è sfuggita.

«Che diavolo ti prende dannata volpe?»

«Questa domanda dovrei fartela io a te. Devi dirmi qualcosa?»

Lo sapevo che se ne era accorto, adesso che faccio io non ho la sua faccia di bronzo. Cosa gli dico ora... pensa Hana... avanti... certo meglio tergiversare. «Perché?»

Se hai capito che stavo facendo dei sogni a luce rossa su di te fatti pure avanti, potrebbe essere una posizione interessante. Speriamo che il canestro regga. No, questa è l’ultima cosa a cui devo pensare.

«Sei rosso come un pomodoro, come mai?»

Per poco non mi sfracello al suolo, possibile che ha da dirmi solo questo? Da quando in qua poi mi osserva così intensamente? Vuoi vedere che anche lui tra un pugno e l’altro ha capito che potremmo usare le mani in modo più piacevole? «Quale onore avere la tua attenzione, credevo che non mi guardassi neanche di striscio.»

Quella luce strana nei suoi occhi si fa più intensa, non vorrei viaggiare di fantasia ma sembra... ha una luce negli occhi che potrei interpretare come famelica. «Do’hao. Lo sai che visto da vicino sei non sei per niente male.»

Ma come si permette, il Tensai è un figone di alta categoria... Aspetta... Kimi, non può essere. Mi sento male, lui non ha detto... mollo la presa dall’anello e ovviamente pesando completamente su di lui alla fine finiamo entrambi per sfracellarci su duro pavimento.

«Ohiii!» Male, mi fa malissimo la schiena. Ammetto che ho sempre desiderato averlo addosso e tra le gambe, però non impattando in questo modo sul parquet. Insomma ci sono i materassini nel magazzino, potevano usare quelli.

Mi crogiolo ancora un po’nel suo calore, come faccio a chiamarlo algido volpino. La sua pelle e calda e compatta, ha un profumo così buono... adesso urge che si sposti altrimenti non riuscirò a nascondergli quello che sta crescendo nei miei pantaloncini. Ma soprattutto, se non si toglie di dosso, potrei combinarne un’altra delle mie e non posso permettermelo. Mi sono giocato abbastanza la dignità con lui, il cuore vorrei tenermelo intatto.

«Mi hai scambiato per un sofà? Spostati che non sei certamente un peso piuma.»

Poggio le mani sulle sue spalle ed è come se una scossa elettrica partisse dalla punta delle dita, propagandosi in tutto il corpo, finendo diritta nel mio inguine incendiandolo ancora di più. Com’è possibile? Perché devi farmi questo effetto? Maledetta volpe.

«Non sembri contrariato ad avermi sopra, anzi...»

Che sta dicendo? Da quanto è così sfrontato il volpacchiotto? Cioè questa voce pornografica la usa solo nei miei sogni a luci rosse, non siamo in uno di quelli quindi meglio che la smette altrimenti lo spingo a terra e.… non devo pensare.

«Cosa ti fa credere che mi piaccia averti sopra?» Vorrei che la mia voce non fosse così tremante mentre pronuncio queste parole, ma come faccio! Lui è sopra di me, così bello e sexy. Ha un odore che mi sta scatenando una tempesta ormonale incredibile...

«Puoi cercare di nascondermi alcune cose, ma altre si sentono benissimo.»

Lentamente struscia sul mio corpo premendo sulla mia erezione. Le sue iridi blu mi ipnotizzano, soggiogandomi completamente. Un serpente ecco a cosa assomiglia. Un cobra incantatore che mi spinge ad ansimare e tendermi per sentire meglio la sua pelle calda.

«Cosa stai facendo?»

Si protende verso di me, il suo alito caldo mi sfiora il viso. «Solo quello che desideri.»

Stringo i pugni sulla stoffa della sua maglietta, non posso credere che anche lui provi quello che sento io. Questa è l’ennesima ripicca tra di noi e non devo permetterglielo. Però, il suo sguardo sembra diverso da quando ci sfidiamo... No, devo sapere. Ok mi attizza l’ormone, ma non ha risvegliato solo quello e ho bisogno di sapere che non lo fa per umiliarmi. Almeno. «Da quando sei così accondiscendete con me?»

Se devo farmi male voglio conoscere l’arma con cui sferrerà il colpo. Potrei finire sul serio in pezzi stavolta e nulla potrebbe ricompormi. 

«Perché lo desidero anch’io. Lo desidero da tanto tempo... e ora sei qui, sotto di me.»

Spalanco gli occhi, non riesco a crederci. Per un momento tutto si tinge di bianco finché quella bocca, tanto agognata, non si posa sulla mia. Ritorno al bellissimo presente appena sento la sua lingua percorrermi le labbra con maestria. Mi spinge a schiuderle e quel muscolo caldo prende a muoversi nella mia bocca con sapiente maestria. Una sensuale danza a cui concedo ogni predominio, sembra così esperto il mio volpino. Titubante gli vado incontro intrecciando un duello con lui. Mi abbandono completamente, non ho la forza per allontanarlo e poi perché dovrei farlo? Ho sempre voluto questo: la sua bocca sulla mia, la sua lingua intrecciata alla mia, le sue mani su di me e presto lo sentirò completamente proprio nei miei sogni. Come quando toccandomi da solo, nella mia stanza, mi immaginavo il giorno in cui sarebbe entrato in me.

«Kaede...» Si, finalmente posso sospirare il tuo nome.

«Spogliati, Hanamichi!» Allora lo sai come mi chiamo! Però così subito? Cioè lo voglio, però sarebbe la mia prima volta e non l’avevo immaginata qui in palestra. «Solo se lo vuoi.»

Come fa a leggermi così bene? Sorrido e lui mi guarda incanto. Perché dovrei dirgli di no? Mai ordine mi è stato più piacevole, come posso non ubbidirgli?

Tremando, come una foglia al vento, provo a sfilarmi la maglietta. Cosa non facile con lui che praticamente non molla il mio collo. Ma cos’è un vampiro, ti prego domani avrò un succhiotto enorme e morirò di vergogna cercando di inventarmi inutili bugie per nasconderlo.

Rido cercando di fargli mollare la presa. «Kitsune se non ti spossi, almeno un pochino, non riesco a farlo.»

Allontana finalmente la bocca da me e mi sorride. Ora ho capito, sono schiattato nell’impatto e quindi Kimi mi sta concedendo l’ultimo sogno a luci rosse con l’amore della mia vita.

Rukawa strattona la maglietta liberando la mia pelle, per poi fare altrettanto con la sua... Quanto è bello, cioè l’ho visto spogliato altre volte ma non per me. Sotto la doccia e negli spogliatoi... sto realizzando ora che noi due... cioè lui vuole. Il suo sesso preme sul mio duro e completamente eretto. Le sue mani sono in ogni dove, non riesco quasi a respirare per il sapiente lavoro che le sue labbra continuano a fare su di me. Quindi se non lo fermo... perderò davvero la mia verginità qui in palestra.

Fermateloooooooooo... aspetta un attimo ragioniamo. Lo voglio. Cavoli se lo voglio. Però non solo per sesso. Sono un coglione, il ragazzo che mi piace è pronto a farmi tutto quello che ho sognato negli ultimi mesi mentre mi facevo enormi seghe su di lui, e io sono qui a farmi mille pensieri se lo fa solo per sesso? Ha ragione a dami dell’idiota.

«Toccami... cos’è non ti piaccio neanche un po’?» Sempre detto che è una volpe addormentata. «Eppure a una parte del tuo corpo piaccio parecchio.»

L’infida bestiaccia per sottolineare le sue parole infila direttamente le sue zampacce nei miei pantaloncini. No, non è andato diritto alla meta... mirava al mio fondoschiena.

«Rukawa...» Lo ansimo, la mia voce è talmente roca che faccio fatica a riconoscerla.

«Mmmm... chiamami per nome.» Io non ho neanche la forza di parlare se continui così.

«Kaede...» Glielo sospiro nell’orecchio, mi piace da matti chiamarlo mentre le sue mani sono saldamente impegnate a palpami il culo.

«Dimmi, Hana.» Quella bocca che mi farà perdere la ragione, se mai l’ho avuta, scende sempre più giù. Divora ogni muscolo del mio petto mentre la lingua li pennella in modo perfetto. Vuole davvero che parli ora... ora che ha affondato quella linguetta ruvida e umida nel mio ombelico facendomi inarcare?

«Kaede... » Meglio del fai da te e dei miei sogni. «Continua...» Afferrò una sua mano, ferma a giocare con un mio capezzolo, e la porto alle mie labbra. Ho timore, ma mi fido completamente di lui e lo voglio. Anche se deve essere solo una scopata e via, lo voglio. Gli bacio il palmo percorrendo piano ogni segno. I suo occhi sono magnetismo puro mentre si abbassa di nuovo tra le mie gambe aperte e con i denti tira via i pantaloncini e la biancheria. Gli facilito il compito alzando il bacino.

Sono completamente nudo, eccitato e lui mi sovrasta con quello sguardo che sembra volermi togliere anche la pelle.

«Sei bellissimo.» Ehhh... ahhh ora ho capito, sto sognando di nuovo, non c’è altra alternativa perché Rukawa non può avermi detto. «Sei assolutamente magnifico. Non c’è parte di te che non è perfetta.»

«Lo dici sul serio?» Sono un’idiota dovrei solo godermi il momento e invece... «Lascia stare, non mi interessa.»

«Sei bellissimo e non solo per me... Non li senti gli sguardi addosso?» Veramente in questo momento sento solo te addosso e vorrei ampiamente approfondire la conoscenza. «Sapessi quanto mi infastidiscono...» In che senso? «Glieli caverei, perché io sono l’unico che può spogliarti con gli occhi... e non solo.»

Per ribadire il concetto riprende la sua esplorazione. La sua bocca impertinente minuziosamente si appropria di me, arrivando dove nessuno mi ha mai toccato. «Kaede!»

Ho urlato, non potevo fare altrimenti, ha preso tra le labbra il mio sesso e ho visto le stelle. Respiro affannosamente e mi arrischio ad abbassare lo sguardo. «Kimi!»

Mi guarda, succhia lentamente la mia eccitazione e tiene gli occhi su di me. Gli piace quello che mi sta facendo e vuole che piaccia anche a me. Provo imbarazzo, sebbene questo pudore non debba esserci perché sto per fare sesso con il ragazzo che mi sono scoperto di amare. Lui è qui, eccitato e voglioso di me e non posso negargli niente. Non voglio negargli niente. Non voglio negarmi niente. Così da ricordarmelo quando domani saremo di nuovo nemici.

Allargo le gambe così che possa stare più comodo e riprendo a succhiare le sue dita, con l’altra mano gli accarezzo la nuca per fargli capire che deve continuare e prenderlo fino in gola.

«Continua... di più... non fermati...» Mi accontenta, sento la punta del mio pene sfiorare la sua gola e grido di piacere per il modo in cui mi permette di scopargli la bocca.

Mi puntello sui gomiti spingendo il bacino in alto, sto per venire però... ecco... forse. «Kaede... Kaede... fermati... fermati...»

«Perché?» Il suo fiato caldo mi sfiora la pelle congestionata. Ha le guance rosse e gli occhi lucenti. Kimi quanto è l’ottava meraviglia del mondo.

«Sto per venire e...» Ma perché non riesco a essere spudorato come nei miei sogni?

«È quello che voglio... desidero assaggiare ogni parte di te. Lasciati andare.» Le sue dita umide scivolano sulla mia pelle, sempre più giù finché non le sento nella mia intimità. Sussulto e lui le allontana interpretando male la mia reazione.

Assottiglio gli occhi, perché io invece lo voglio e lo scemo non ha capito niente. Era un sussulto d’emozione mica di paura. Ok, un po’ di paura c’è ma non così tanta. Lo sogno da mesi e credo anche che non mi salterà addosso come un animale in calore. «Allora?»

«Allora cosa?» Ohhh, sono riuscito a rendere titubante Kaede Rukawa. Davvero ho questo potere su di te, amore mio?

«Ti sei impalato o addormentato? Non mi sembra proprio il momento, quello che hai iniziato lo devi finire.» La mia volpetta fa una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato, ride. Uno spettacolo che posso gustarmi solo io. Sembra un bellissimo demone pronto a divorarmi e io non aspetto altro.

«Do’hao!» Contemporaneamente riprende il lavoro sulla mia eccitazione e mi penetra con un dito. Mi aggrappo alla sua testa piegando le gambe, fa male però sopportabile.

«Mmmm... Kitsune!» Ma ha deciso di uccidermi? Ora sono le sue mani sul mio sesso e invece quella maledetta lingua... quella maledetta lingua si muove dentro di me facendomi gridare come un matto. Gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime di piacere. Se continuo così qualcuno mi sentirà e ci vedrà così. Cavoli non me ne frega niente.

«Prendimi...» Davvero non c’è la faccio più. Ho un calore dentro il ventre che continua a ingigantirsi mentre io vorrei solo che esplodesse. «Prendimi...»

La mia testa si muove a scatti, le mani affondano nelle sue spalle. Questo dannato mica mi ascolta? Continua a toccarmi e penetrarmi finché il mio orgasmo non esplode lasciandomi privo di forze e senza fiato.

«Ti detesto... io ti detesto...» Vorrei digli che lo amo ma meglio non rovinare il momento. Socchiudo un occhio e la luce fredda della palestra mi ferisce, ma non mi impedisce di vedere lo spettacolo meraviglioso di lui che lentamente lecca via le tracce del mio piacere.

«Sei buono, lo sai?» Mi sento arrossire in ogni parte di me. «Come puoi diventare così rosso dopo quello che ti ho fatto... eccitante e innocente il mio Do’hao.» Ritorna su di me, la sua bocca cala famelica e non le nego l’accesso alla mia. È così sensuale, allo stesso tempo dolce... ed è così eccitato. Gemo staccandomi da lui e guardo in basso, anche così dotato il mio volpacchiotto... mi chiedo come farò a...

«Se non vuoi basta dirlo? Non ho mica intenzione di violentarti.» I suoi occhi cercano i miei. «Certo saresti un Do’hao crudele, ma lo sei sempre stato.»

Prende a muoversi tra le mie gambe, il suo calore e la durezza del suo sesso risvegliano la mia eccitazione a riposo. Le mie mani, dotate di vita propria vagano dalle sue spalle alla schiena fino ad arrivare a quelle rotondità che catturano il mio sguardo in mezzo al campo.

«Si...» Il suo gemito risveglia il mio istinto, la voglia di vedere quel volto impassibile perdere ogni freno per me, per merito mio.

«Kaede... prendimi...» Fallo ti prego.

«Lo vuoi davvero, Hana?» Molto più di quanto lo vuoi tu.

«Si... fallo.» Per ribadire il concetto mi sistemo meglio sotto di lui che finalmente accetta il mio invito. La punta umida del suo sesso sfiora la mia intimità e chiudo gli occhi preparandomi all’inevitabile dolore.

«Guardami...» Cosa. «Devi guardami.»

La sua voce è un dolce comando e mi arrendo, lo abbraccio stretto e lui finalmente entra dentro di me. È dolce, attento. Resta fermo e poi affonda ancora. Mi accarezza tra le gambe e le sue labbra sono come incollate alle mie. Non può evitarmi il dolore quanto arriva in fondo portandosi via la mia verginità, ma aspetta fermo che sia io a dirgli di muoversi.

«Va tutto bene?» Annuisco prendendo fiato. Esce di poco e affonda, stringo le mani su di lui. Continua con questo movimento lento e profondo finché le pareti del mio corpo cedono. Spalanco gli occhi quando colpisce un punto dentro di me che mi tendere come una corda di violino.

Non esiste più niente, solo lui e il suo corpo. Lui e questo piacere che mi sta dando e mi fa urlare come non credevo avrei mai fatto nella mia vita. Lui e il suo volto alterato dal godimento che gli sto dando. Non so quanto dura ma quando raggiungiamo il piacere insieme mi sento terribilmente felice.

Restiamo uno sull’altro cercando di riprendere fiato finché non lo sento lasciare il mio corpo. Non posso impedirmi un gemito. Un misto di dolore e rammarico.

«Però... lo ammetto che c’è... qualcosa in cui... sei bravo.» Ho ancora il respiro affannato. Anche Rukawa, che si è lasciato scivolare al mio fianco, respira con difficoltà.

«Idiota.» Rido perché questo è proprio quello che mi aspettavo. «Anche tu sei bravo in qualcosa.»

«Baka Kitsune.» Ma come si permette.

«Anzi come in ogni cosa io sono molto più bravo di te.»

Scatto su e non posso impedirmi un gemito di dolore. «Io sono il Tensai, posso dimostrarti quanto sono bravo anche in questo! Tutte le volte che vorrai!»

«È una sfida?» Ora perché i suoi occhi luccicano di nuovo in quel modo perverso?

«Certo che lo è...» Non faccio a tempo di finire la frase che lui mi spinge di nuovo a terra

«Lo hai detto tu, quindi ora non puoi tirarti indietro. Finché non sapremo chi è il migliore continueremo a sfidarci in questo campo.»

Ahhhhhh maledetta volpe! Ma non ti darò la soddisfazione di strapparmi anche il ti amo. «Neanche tu potrai farlo. Anzi è una sfida a due non voglio interferenze, chiaro?»

Ma il mio cuore batte ancora? Certo non ha detto che prova qualcosa per me ma questa bestiaccia va capita e io in questo ci vedo solo la voglia di stare insieme. «Non è mia intenzione di farlo. Non divido quello che mio con nessuno.»

Visto, che vi dicevo?

Fine.


End file.
